


I'm not Cute!! But i'm Badass!

by Eijun_kunAce



Series: I'm not Cute!! But i'm Badass! [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Shounen-ai, Sibling Rivalry, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijun_kunAce/pseuds/Eijun_kunAce
Summary: Uhhhhhhh (^///^ ).  Okay aku tau cerita-cerita yang aku buat belum tamat, jadi ini cuma cerita one -shot guys. Paling aku buat sequel nya.
Series: I'm not Cute!! But i'm Badass! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm not Cute!! But i'm Badass!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh (^///^ ). Okay aku tau cerita-cerita yang aku buat belum tamat, jadi ini cuma cerita one -shot guys. Paling aku buat sequel nya.

Peluh keringat menetes jatuh ke tanah dari kepala pemuda bernama Halilintar yang memiliki kekuatan Listrik dan berjaket hitam merah. Rambutnya yang tadi tertutup topi miliknya, kini sudah tidak beraturan dan terkesan liar saat ia akan mengelap keningnya itu, Tidak lupa Jaket yang selalu ia pakai resletingnya hingga leher, ia buka dan mengikatnya di pinggang.

Halilintar mengkipas-kipaskan topi yang ia lepas pada wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dan sedikit bersemu merah karena terik matahari dari planet yang mereka jejaki sekarang. Kaos Hitam polos lengan pendek yang tipis melekat ketat pada tubuh Atletisnya menambah tidak nyaman karena basah, tidak lupa Rambut yang sudah tidak rapi karena keringat ia acak-acak lagi dan bahkan menambah kesan sensual bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sementara itu Tak jauh di belakang Halilintar, ketiga sosok pemuda lainya dan sebuah robot kuning memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Halilintar. Tepatnya sih hanya ketiga pemuda saja yang memperhatikan Halilintar, sedangkan robot kuning Bernama Ochobot hanya menatap datar dengan tingkah ketiga pemuda yang lainya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kapal Angkasa dan mengutak-atik mesin kapal yang rusak.

Halilintar yang sadar di tatap,langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam mereka.

"Kalian melihat apa hah?! ". Tanya Halilintar sebal sambil memakai topinya lagi, dirinya risih karena di tatap oleh Gempa,Taufan dan Kaizo.

"Ti...tidak. kami tidak melihat apa-apa kok Halilintar, Benar kan Gempa?. "Taufan salah tingkah dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menyikut pinggang Gempa.

"*Glek*.... Be..benar kami tidak melihat apa-apa Kok. " Jawab Gempa meyakinkan. tapi tidak dengan Kaizo yang mendekap kedua tangan dan bersandar di dinding kapal luar angkasa mereka.

" Kau Sexy dan Cute." Jawab kaizo menyeringai.

.

.

.

Gempa dan Taufan membelalakkan mata mereka dengan mulut menganga, Halilintar yang mendengar Kaizo Berkata begitupun sama.

.  
.

"HAH?! ,MAKSUDMU APA KAIZO?! ,KAU MAU BERTARUNG DENGANKU HAH?!!. " Halilintar yang sadar dari terkejutnya berteriak marah dan memunculkan pedang halilintar di kedua tanganya.

"Ehhhhhhh Halii sabar dulu!. " Gempa menarik jaket yang ada di pinggang Halilintar untuk menahan pergerakan Halilintar agar tidak menyerang Kaizo.

Taufan juga tidak tinggal diam, ia segera membentangkan tangannya memberi jarak pada Halilintar yang di tahan Gempa dan Kaizo yang sudah ada di Hadapan mereka.

"Tenang-tenang!." Ucap Taufan.

Halilintar mendelik marah pada Taufan. Dan Taufan pun menciut karena di lirik seperti itu oleh Halilintar.

"TENANG?,KAU BILANG TENANG?, MANA ADA LAKI-LAKI YANG MAU DI BILANG CUTE HAH?!, JANGAN MENGHALANGI AKU TAUFAN, GEMPA!!, Atau... kau juga akan merasakan PEDANG HALILINTARKU INI!!. " Gempa membuat sarung tangan Batu dan menangkap kedua pundak Halilintar dan mengangkatnya ke atas sehingga kaki Halilintar tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Hey aku memujimu, Bukan mengajakmu untuk bertarung Halilintar. Apa yang aku ucapkan barusan bahwa kau 'Sexy' itu memang benar. ". Jelas Kaizo melewati Taufan dan menatap Halilintar yang masih di cengkram erat oleh tangan batu Gempa.

" Cih!.kau pasti hanya mengolok-ngolok aku saja, Aku tak akan tertipu dengan ucapanmu itu!!, Gempa turunkan Aku!. " Perintah Halilintar, Gempa hanya menghela nafas dan perlahan menurunkan Halilintar dan melepas cengkraman tanganya dari pundak Halilintar.

Kaizo menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah keras kepala Halilintar , Tapi tidak cukup sampai di situ saja Kaizo bertindak.

Halilintar yang sudah tidak di cengkram Oleh gempa kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Kaizo, badanya ia tegakkan, pandanganya menatap lurus dan tajam pada mata Kaizo.

"Uhh..Hali?. " Cicit Taufan memanggil Halilintar.

"APA?!.". jawab Halilintar Singkat, tidak sedetikpun ia palingkan pandanganya pada Kaizo yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

"Halilintar sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengan Kapten Kaizo. " Ucap Gempa dengan nada tegang, Gempa memperingati Halilintar karena Gempa mulai merasakan Firasat Buruk dan was-was ketika raut wajah Kaizo berubah.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MENURUTI PERINTAH--..EIKHH!! "  
Sebelum Halilintar sempat membalas kata-kata Gempa , tubuhnya tersentak ke arah depan karena di tarik dan di balikan Oleh Kaizo, punggung halilintar menempel pada dada Kaizo yang kekar dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Tangan Kaizo yang merangkul pinggangnya.

Kaizo mengeratkan rangkulan tanganya pada Pinggang Halilintar. Ia menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Halilintar sambil menatap Gempa dan Taufan yang menahan amarah masing-masing.

"HOYYY?! ". Teriak Taufan.

"KAPTEN KAIZO!. ". Pekik Gempa.

Kaizo menghiraukan Gempa dan Taufan dan memfokuskan matanya pada mata Halilintar yang mulai ragu.

"Sudah aku bilang aku memujimu Halilintar, Kau inggin tau mengapa kami bertiga memandang mu tadi?. ". 

"A..APA..MAKSUDMU?!, DAN LEPASKAN TANGAN MU DARI PINGGANGKU!!. ". teriak Halilintar resah dengan perlakuan Kaizo yang menurutnya mulai intim.

Tanpa ragu, Kaizo memasukan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan itu lalu meraba-raba dada Halilintar yang terbalut Kaos Hitam ketat.

"Lekuk tubuh yang bagus, kaos yang ketat menempel di badan, rambut yang acak-acakan yang berkesan Liar. Walaupun kalian bertiga adalah Boboiboy tapi kau berbeda Halilintar. " Ucap Kaizo dengan nada suara rendah.

"HOI....HEN... HENTIKAN..KA..KAIZ-....." Berontak Halilintar hebat, tubuh Halilintarpun sudah mengeluarkan percikan Listrik karena emosinya meningkat.

Jari-jari Kaizo yang tidak terlindungi sarung tangan bersentuhan dengan kulit Halilintar, Kaizo terus menelusuri lekukan-lekukan otot badan Halilintar sebelum akhirnya menyingkapkan kaos Hitam Halilintar.

.  
.

Halilintar terdiam mematung.

.  
.

"Ohhh~ rupanya nipple mu pink, sudah aku bilang kau Sexy & Cute. " Kaizo menyeringai puas kepada Taufan dan Gempa yang hampir pingsan.

"Uhuk! " Gempa yang mau berteriak tersedak ketika menatap Halilintar yang di depannya.

"Wo..wow baru tahu aku. " bisik Taufan pelan karena terus melihat nipple pink Halilintar.

Halilintar menundukan kepalanya, jari-jari tangannya ia kepal Dangan erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Percikan kilat terus terjadi di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Taufan." Ucap Gempa.

"Ya, Gem?. " Jawab Taufan.

Gempa melirik Taufan serius, Taufan yang di tatap Gempa pun mengangguk mengerti dengan isyarat yang di beri oleh Gempa.

Kaizo yang melihat gerak-gerik Gempa dan Taufan perlahan melongarkan rangkulan tanganya dari pinggang Halilintar, Kaizo bisa merasakan tegangan Listrik di tubuh Halilintar mulai menyebar.

Kaizo, Gempa dan Taufan mengambil ancang-ancang. Namun naas sebelum mereka mengambil langkah seribu suara dingin Halilintar menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Mau kemana kalian?. ". Tanya Halilintar Dingin, kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terangkat dan memperlihatkan mata yang ber iris Semerah darah menatap nyalang kepada mereka bertiga.

Kaizo terkekeh kecil. Taufan dan Gempa mulai Gemetaran melihat sikap Halilintar yang sudah tenang, tapi firasat mereka mereka mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja masuk ke kapal, sepertinya Ochobot butuh bantuan dengan Mesin." Jelas Kaizo tenang.

"I..iya benar,tadi rasanya Ochobot memanggil kita. " Ucap Taufan melirik kesana-kemari tidak ingin bertatapan dengan mata Halilintar yang bersinar merah.

"Uhh Hali? Kenapa kau membuat tali dari Listrik?. " Gempa mulai berkeringat dingin melihat Halilintar mulai melangkah ke arah mereka dengan menggenggam Tali listrik.

"BE.benar mau kau apakan tali itu Hali? Aku dan Gempa tidak ikut-ikutan dengan Aksi Kapten Kaizo!, Jadi Jangan marah pada Kami, hukum Kapten saja!! " Panik Taufan.

Kaizo yang mendengar pembelaan diri Taufan hanya mendecih. Dan decihan itu sukses membuat Halilintar melemparkan Tali listriknya kepada Kaizo.

" Ah.ah.ah jangan Harap kau bisa lolos Kaizo." Ucap Halilintar mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kaizo dan menariknya ke atas.

"G..Gem..ter..ternyata...Hali suka...BDSM .." komentar Taufan tidak berkedip. 

Kaizo yang kedua tangannya di ikat oleh Halilintar hanya menyeringai lebar ketika ia mendengar Taufan berkomentar.

Mata Halilintar menatap mereka berdua sadis.

"Matilah kita. " Gumam Gempa menepuk jidatnya mendengar Taufan berucap seenaknya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ochobot membereskan peralatan bengkelnya karena sudah memperbaiki mesin yang rusak pada kapal Luar Angkasa mereka.

sebenarnya Ochobot merasa tidak nyaman ketika ia meninggalkan Pecahan Boboiboy dan Kaizo di luar, apalagi Kaizo yang tertarik dengan pecahan Boboiboy Halilintar.

Dan benar saja. Ketika ia terbang ke luar , Ochobot di suguhi dengan pemandangan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"AKHH!! ,AKU MENYERAH HALII !! TOLONG LE..LEPASKAN AKU..UGHH..DAN KENAPA HANYA AKUU!! SIKSA JUGA KA..KAP...OW..OWWWW!! KAPTEN ..KAIZO!!!.." Teriak Taufan kesakitan karena Halilintar memelintir Kakinya. Punggung Taufan pun di duduki Oleh Halilintar agar tidak bisa bergerak.

" Tentu saja dia yang paling terakhir nanti.". Jawab Halilintar datar.

"Ochobot! " Pekik Gempa memohon pertolongan pada Ochobot.

Halilintar memalingkan lehernya ke belakang ketika Gempa menyebutkan nama Ochobot.

"Oyy Halilintar ini ada apa sebenarnya?!, kenapa kau mengikat kapten Kaizo dan Gempa ,lalu Kenapa juga kalian belum bergabung, kalian mau hilang ingatan lagi hah?! " omel Ochobot.

"Ochobot menurutmu aku Sexy & cute atau Badass. " Tanya Halilintar.

Ochobot yang mendengar pertanyaan Halilintar yang aneh malah bengong sebelum akhirnya tau mengapa Halilintar mengikat Kaizo dan Gempa lalu Taufan yang di siksanya.

" Hahhh... Tentu saja kau Badass Halilintar." Jawab Ochobot pasrah tidak ingin menambah masalah.

Halilintar menyeringai lebar, dan bangkit dari punggung Taufan lalu menatap Kaizo ,Gempa dan Taufan.

"Kalian Dengar?, Awas kalian sekali lagi aku dengar kata-kata laknat itu keluar dari mulut kalian,maka habislah kalian!. " ucap Halilintar puas dan melepaskan tali Listriknya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam Kapal luar angkasa.

.  
.  
.

"Hahahaha dasar Tsundere, justru itu membuatnya semakin cute di mataku. " ucap Kaizo sambil meregangkan otot tangannya yang kaku.

"Kapten aku mohon jangan berulah seperti itu lagi. "  
Ucap Gempa menasehati Kaizo dan warna mata Gempa menyala ke emasan pertanda ia serius dengan kata-katanya.

" Benar, lagi pula lain kali kami tidak akan membiarkanmu seenaknya pada Halilintar." Ucap Taufan Bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

"Hoo~ rupanya kalian punya nyali juga." Jawab Kaizo menerima tantangan dari pecahan Elemental.

"Sudah-sudah!!. Gempa, Taufan. Tunggu apa lagi?Cepat kalian susul Halilintar dan Bergabung. kalian sudah berpecah terlalu lama!! " Dengan tidak sabar Ochobot mendorong pundak Gempa dan Taufan.

Setelah Ochobot membawa kedua pecahan Elemental lainya, tinggallah Kaizo seorang.

"Sungguh menarik membuat pecahan Elemental terbawa emosi, apa lagi kau Halilintar. "

Kaizo yang masih berada di luar tersenyum kemenangan.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku harap kalian suka, kudosnya please 😊  
Kalian bisa lihat juga d Whatpad cerita ku yang lain d akun Muthia sadyyah .


End file.
